


But Soft! What Light Through Yonder... Gah, This is stupid..

by Chemicataclysm (ARealSlimScotty)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi, Pining!Jeremy, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealSlimScotty/pseuds/Chemicataclysm
Summary: "What he didn't love, however, was whatever bullshit plan everybody came up with and somehow roped him into. It was cheesy, it was stupid, it was doomed to fail, and it was... well, it was how Jeremy was going to confess his feelings for Michael."This is a secret santa gift, for tumblr user @jaxsoninfractions





	But Soft! What Light Through Yonder... Gah, This is stupid..

Jeremy was a theatre kid through and through. He loved it. He was in every school play, half of the music he had on his phone was cast recordings, he even read Shakespeare in his free time. He loved theatre! His actual skill level was debatable, but he had fun and that was all that mattered.  

Their school did two shows every year. One play right before winter break, and a musical near the end of the year. The musicals were always better. Everybody could agree on that. In fact, they sent most of the time preparing for the musical. Even when they were working on the play. The musical always had better costumes, better sets, etc. The play was still fun, though.

They were doing Romeo and Juliet this year. Jeremy wasn't too happy about that, but he wasn't complaining. Romeo and Juilet was good. It was just a bit overdone. They weren't even putting a twist on it. Apparently "A Midsummer Nightmare About Zombies" and "Hannibal Hamlet" were failures and disrespectful to Shakespeare or whatever. At least they were interesting and new. Jeremy was still having fun, though.

It was senior year. Jeremy had an actual group of friends now, and they were all involved in the play. It was a lot of fun. Even if the play itself wasn't fun, practicing for it was always a blast. Rich, Jake, and Christine were all three in the play. Chloe and Brooke were in the orchestra. Michael and Jenna were in stage crew. It was nice. Jeremy loved it. 

What he didn't love, however, was whatever bullshit plan everybody came up with and somehow roped him into. It was cheesy, it was stupid, it was doomed to fail, and it was... well, it was how Jeremy was going to confess his feelings for Michael.

Jeremy had been in love with Michael for years now. Sure, he had been crushing on and in love with Christine too, but once they started dating they both realized their feelings were platonic. Kissing her felt like kissing his sister. It was weird. When they broke up they stayed close friends. In fact, Christine was helping with this plan.

She was dating Rich and Jake now, too. She was happy. So was Jeremy. But Jeremy would be a lot happier if this worked out. He didn't think it would, though. No matter what, he'd have to do it. His friends were going to make sure he did. They put a lot of planning into this, after all. That still didn't calm Jeremy's nerves.

"Rich, dude, do I really have to do this?" Jeremy groaned, looking at Rich, and then at Jake, "Jake, please tell him I don't have to do this!" Jeremy's face was flushed and he was nervously sweating, his usual clothes traded out for his Romeo costume. It was tight and scratchy. He didn't like it. It made him look like a knock-off Disney Prince.

Jake just chuckled and Rich patted Jeremy back, humming before looking up at him. "Look, this is gonna work. It's gonna be great and romantic and Michael is gonna love it and-"

"-Rich, Michael doesn't even know this is gonna happen!" Jeremy squeaked, cutting the shorter boy off, "W-What if Christine can't get him out there? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he hates this? What if-"

Rich cut Jeremy off as a sort of revenge, but also to stop his nervous rambling, "Michael feels the same way, trust me. This is gonna work. Christine is gonna make it work. Nobody can say no to Christine."

Jeremy sighed, fumbling with his hands. He still wasn't sure about this. He was so nervous! He was confessing to Michael via Shakespeare. That might be the worst way to confess. He shouldn't have let his friends convince him to do this. This was going to be a disaster. He should have just written a letter or something.

Jake stepped closer to Jeremy. It was his turn to give Jeremy reassurance. "She’ll get Michael out there. Trust us. It's impossible to say no to Christine. We should know, we're dating her," he paused, "Jeremy, I know it's gonna work out. But even if it doesn't... It's important to tell him. And telling him like this? You two will be able to laugh about it for years no matter what the outcome is."

Jeremy nodded, biting his lip. "Alright.." he mumbled, before taking a deep breath. Rich and Jake cheered him on as he stepped forward and onto the stage.

\---

Michael yelped slightly when Christine popped out behind him. He had been touching up a few props behind the stage before she surprised him. Simple things. Just hammering a few nails, making sure everything was fine.

He turned around and sighed, relaxing slightly. He was a jumpy person but once he found out that it was one of his friends he was fine. Having a lot of friends was new to Michael, but he liked it. It was nice. 

“Christine, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me?” He asked, looking down at her. Christine chuckled and smiled sheepishly, making a vague gesture.

“I know, I know, but it was for a good reason, I swear!” She grinned, “We need your help onstage. You know the tower prop? The one that Juliet stands on? We need you to stand up there and make sure it can support your weight. We made some uh.. Adjustments? A-And we need to make sure it still works!” Christine was never too good at lying, but she tried her best. 

Michael sighed, going back to what he was doing. “Can’t you just get Erika to stand on it? She’s Juliet, after all. I’m trying to do my job right now.”

“Michael, we need you to get up there! It’s already on stage,” Christine huffed, crossing his arms, “Erika is sick! I swear, I’ll shove you up that ladder if I have to-”

Michael chuckled and set his hammer down, putting his hands up in defeat. “Fine, I’ll get up there, please don’t shove me.” He smiled at Christine, knowing she’d get her way no matter what. She was short, yes, but she was surprisingly strong. She picks Rich up in the hallways all the time. Michael had no doubt in his mind that she could pick him up and carry him up the ladder.

Christine grinned and patted Michael on the back, glad she got her way. Everything was going according to plan. “Great! Thanks!” She hummed, before turning away, “I’m gonna go meet up with Rich and Jake now!”

\---

When Michael stepped out onto the balcony he was expecting two things. Either it’d collapse and he’d get injured and he’d go to the hospital, or it’d be just fine and he’d climb back down and tell Christine that it was all fine. Which is why he was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Jeremy standing on stage, spotlight on him, while he was wearing his costume. He blinked, unsure what to do. Did he step out in the middle of a rehearsal?

Jeremy was fumbling with his hands, biting his lip. He took a deep breath and looked up at Michael, blushing. Was he really going to do this? Well… Yeah. He was. “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?” he started, making all the gestures and moves he usually did when he was on stage like this. “It is the east, and Michael is the sun!”

Michael blinked, feeling his face heat up. What? Did he hear that right? Did Jeremy just say his name? Where was this going? He watched Jeremy, deciding to let Jeremy finish before he said anything.

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou his maid art far more fair than he: Be not his maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my man, O, it is my love!-” Jeremy cut himself off with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and broke character for a moment, his heart beating fast in his chest. “Y-You know what? This is stupid.. I had a plan and everything, b-but I’m just gonna wing it from here.”

Michael nodded from where he stood. He was chuckling a bit while Jeremy recited the lines, his face growing redder and redder with every word. “It’s cheesy, but I like it Jer, where are you going with this?”

Jeremy gulped and looked down at his feet, “I uh.. M-Michael I love you!” he paused, taking another shaky breath, “I love you, I have for years, you’re uh.. Amazing? I don’t know what to say other than ‘I love you’ over and over and over again, I should have thought this through or I should have stuck with the Romeo thing like everybody wanted me too but.. Yeah… That’s how I feel.”

Michael didn’t say anything. He was just grinning like an idiot as he walked off of the prop, climbing down the ladder as fast as he could. He was back behind the curtain now, and he walked through it so that he was facing Jeremy.

He smiled, fixing his glasses as he looked over at the other. He figured he’d humor Jeremy a bit. He felt the same way, but he could be cheesy too. “Oh Jeremy, Jeremy, wherefore art thou Jeremy?” he chuckled, hugging Jeremy, “I don’t know the rest, but I love you to you big dork!”

Jeremy laughed too, his face lighting up. “I-I’m so glad, oh my god-” he beamed, “I love you so much, Michael!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it pal! Everything you wanted, "Theatre-stuff, Confessions (pining BS), and nothing antagonizing Christine"
> 
> To everybody else, feedback is appreciated! I live for comments and kudos, thank you for reading!!


End file.
